


Miniaturizzato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [60]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Abduction, Action/Adventure, F/M, Shrunken
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Goku vivrà una grande 'piccola' avventura.[Fa parte di DBNA].





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 Partenza   
  


“Mi raccomando Kakaroth, non fare danni mentre sono via, ci tengo a ritrovare la Terra intera quando torno” lo richiamò il principe dei saiyan. Era in piedi sulla rampa di metallo della navicella.

“Urca, che saluto bizzarro” disse Goku, grattandosi la testa.

Gohan si affacciò dalla navicella.

“Papà, ha ragione Vegeta, se ci dovessero essere dei guai, chiamaci”. Aggiunse.

“State esagerando. Goku è l’eroe della Terra, se la saprà cavare!” gridò Bulma dall’interno.

Vegeta entrò scuotendo il capo.

“Lo sarà anche stato, ma adesso non è più giovanissimo” disse Pan, entrando a sua volta nella navicella.

“Adesso basta! Andiamo” si lamentò Bulma con tono altero, Gohan si affrettò a tornare dentro la navicella.

Il piccolo Goshin, alto fino al ginocchio di Goku, afferrò la mano del nonno.

“Non preoccupatevi, resto io con lui” scherzò.

Vetrunks lo salutò sbadigliando ed entrò dentro la navicella, seguito dal padre che teneva in braccio i suoi figli più piccoli: due gemellini neonati.

“Tesoro, sono così eccitata. Vedremo un vero pianeta alieno” disse Videl, seduta accanto a Gohan.

Bra riacciuffò la figlia più piccola che aveva cercato di scappare dalla navicella.

“Goku, sei proprio sicuro che vuoi tenere Goshin con te?” domandò.

Goku annuì.

“Quella gara di arti marziali è davvero importante per lui” disse.

Goshin strinse di più la fascetta rossa che aveva alla fronte.

“Nonna Chichi dice anche che non posso perdere un altro compito in classe. Anche se ho solo otto anni, ma la mia media scolastica è un disastro” ripeté a memoria.      

Junior sbuffò.

“Io, però, volevo venire” si lamentò.

Elly gli posò un bacio sulla guancia.

“La Terra non può perdere tutti i suoi migliori guerrieri. Tranquillo, io e tuo figlio andiamo a conoscere il primogenito di Reghina e torniamo subito” lo rassicurò.

Il namecciano sbuffò rumorosamente.

“May, piccola, sicura che non vuoi rimanere con me e la mamma?” chiese Goku.

“Non preoccuparti papà, i fratelloni Gohan e Goten si occuperanno di me tutto il tempo” lo rassicurò May.

< Non voglio assolutamente perdermi un’avventura così > pensò.   


	2. Cap.2 Rimpicciolito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per l’iniziativa ‘I prompt del lunedì’ di Il giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt di C L: Rimpicciolimento.

Cap.2 Rimpicciolito

 

La luce dell’alba filtrava dalla finestra, un raggio rosato andò a ferire gli occhi di Chichi.

Quest’ultima si destò sbadigliando, i lunghi capelli neri le ricadevano scarmigliati intorno al viso. L’aria fresca le pizzicò le gote e il canto degli uccelli che veniva da fuori risuonò nella camera da letto.

Guardò Goshin appisolato nella brandina ai piedi del suo letto matrimonio e si voltò, soffocò un gemito mettendo la mano davanti alla bocca. Nel posto del marito, c’erano i suoi vestiti abbandonati e spiegazzati, ma mancava il saiyan.

“Oh, Goku…” gemette con tono sconvolto.

< Non si è mai svegliato prima di me e di certo non avrebbe lasciato i vestiti in questo modo… Mi ricorda tantissimo quello che Cell faceva alle sue vittime. Kami-sama, ti prego, fa che… > pensò.

“Chichina, sono qui!”. La voce di Goku risuonò lontana e ovattata, leggermente più stridula.

Chichi scostò una delle maniche del pigiama del marito ed iniziò a gridare in preda al terrore.

Goshin si svegliò di soprassalto e si alzò in piedi sulla brandina, una spallina del pezzo di sopra del suo pigiamino bianco a pallini neri gli scivolò più in basso.

“Nonna, cosa succede?” chiese, guardando la donna ancora seduta sul letto, in lacrime.

Nella sua mano c’era un omino dalla capigliatura a cespuglio, che si stava stiracchiando, con aria tra l’assonnato e il preoccupato.

“Nonno!” gridò Goshin, sgranando gli occhi. Raggiunse Chichi a gattoni sul talamo matrimoniale e guardò il saiyan rimpicciolito.

“Urca, sarà colpa di qualche malvagio” disse Goku.

Chichi recuperò un fazzoletto di carta dal comodino, ne strappò un lembo e lo trasformò in un gonnellino.

Goku cercò di lanciare un’onda energetica, ma dalle sue mani non fuoriuscì nulla.

“Accidenti! Ho perso i miei poteri! Come farò a combattere?!” piagnucolò.

“Io mi ritrovo con un marito miniaturizzato e tu ti preoccupi dei combattimenti?!” lo richiamò Chichi con voce rauca.

Goku si guardò i piedi con aria contrita e sospirò, i suoi occhi mori divennero liquidi.

“Oh, scusa amore. Sono solo tanto preoccupata” gemette Chichi.

“Io vado a lavarmi” disse Goshin, correndo via.

Goku si grattò i capelli mori.

< Probabilmente pensa anche lui che ci sarà da combattere. Dannazione, in questo momento sono inutile > pensò.

“Nemmeno a me piace questa situazione” si lamentò. Il suo viso si deformò in una smorfia di tristezza.

Chichi utilizzò l’altra mano per asciugarsi le lacrime.

“Oh, Goku. Così gigantesca devo sembrarti un mostro. Ora sicuramente non potrai amarmi più” si lagnò.

“Non è vero Chichi, sei davvero bellissima. Anzi, se alzi la mano, ti faccio vedere…” disse Goku.

Lei obbedì e lui si premette contro le labbra di lei, Chichi avvampò.

Si udì il rumore di qualcosa che andava in frantumi.

Chichi lo adagiò sul comodino, accanto alla base della lampada.

“Aspetta qui, vado anche io a vestirmi. Torno subito” disse. Si alzò in piedi e si allontanò, Goku guardò le sue forme, in quel momento titaniche, che s’intravedevano attraverso la sua leggera camicia da notte bianca.

Udì un ronzare fortissimo e cadde all’indietro, coprendosi le orecchie, vedendo una mosca volare sopra di lui. Gli apparve gigantesca.

Sbuffò e si voltò, vide se stesso in una fotografia appoggiata davanti a lui e si appoggiò alla cornice di legno.

“Ora sono grande quanto te, potrei anche io essere incorniciato” scherzò.

< Anche se tu sei molto più giovane e il Gohan che tieni tra le braccia è ancora un bambino timido e impacciato > pensò.

Chichi corse nuovamente in camera, aveva lasciato i capelli sciolti e indossava una magliettina rosa e dei pantaloncini di tela azzurra.

< Non l’ho mai vista vestita così. Evidentemente per far prima ha afferrato i primi vestiti che ha trovato… sembrerebbero alcuni di quelli che Videl ha dimenticato qui > pensò Goku.

Chichi gli porse una mano e Goku vi saltò di sopra, afferrandosi saldamente a una delle longilinee dita della moglie.

La donna lasciò la camera da letto, Son ingoiò una serie di grida, tenendosi saldamenti a gattoni sul palmo. Strinse gli occhi e deglutì saliva quando si ritrovò a fronteggiare la moglie che scendeva le scale, una volta arrivati alla cucina si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo.

Chichi lo adagiò delicatamente sul tavolo.

“Goshin…” disse al nipote, mentre apparecchiava con delle tovagliette, attenta a non schiacciare il marito.

“Sta attento che non capiti niente a tuo nonno mentre preparo la colazione” ordinò, dirigendosi ai vicini fornelli.

Goshin annuì e si accomodò su una sedia, dimenando i piedini, osservando le nuove fattezze del nonno.

Goku si lasciò cadere seduto e si grattò la testa.

< Se provo a prendere la mia solita tazza di latte ci annegherò dentro. Oh nonno Gohan, aiutami tu > pregò, congiungendo le mani.

Chichi mise a tavola un’omelette condita con qualche foglia d’insalata.

“Questa dovresti riuscire a mangiarla anche così” disse la donna.

“Oh, grazie, nonno Gohan” sussurrò Goku. Balzò sulla frittata ed iniziò a mangiarla con entrambe le mani, addentandola rumorosamente.

“L’appetito saiyan non si è rimpicciolito a sua volta, a quanto vedo” borbottò Chichi.

Goshin sgranò gli occhi, guardando esterrefatto il nonno divorare la porzione enormemente più grande di lui.

Goku si accasciò sul piatto, tenendosi il ventre rigonfio con entrambe le mani, lasciandosi andare a un lungo sospiro soddisfatto.

Goshin ridacchiò.

“Nonna, Nonna. Io esco! Provo a chiamare zio Junior, lui è il Demon Prince. Magari può spezzare l’incantesimo!” propose.

“Prima mang…”. Iniziò a dire la donna, ma vide che il nipote era già corso via. Sospirò, scuotendo il capo.

“Quel bambino non ha solo il tuo aspetto, ma anche il tuo carattere disubbidiente” si lamentò, dimenando un cucchiaio di legno.

Goku si accorse che la donna si era messa alla cintola un grembiule bianco decorato da fiori lilla.

< Sarà la prospettiva, ma oggi mi sembra più bella di quanto sia mai stata > pensò.

Chichi lo raggiunse e lo sollevò, Goku si tappò con entrambe le mani la bocca per non urlare di sorpresa.

< Nonostante tutto, sempre meglio di quando Vegeta Oozaru mi ha quasi schiacciato tra le mani > pensò.

“Ho un’idea” disse Chichi. Se lo appoggiò sulla spalla, Goku si afferrò con entrambe le mani al suo vestito, scansando una ciocca di capelli. Si mantenne in equilibrio a fatica, mentre la donna sparecchiava. Le sfiorò con la testolina sotto la guancia un paio di volte.

Chichi recuperò una scatolina contenente ciò che le serviva per rammendare e si accomodò a una sedia vicino alla finestra.

Son inarcò un sopracciglio, mentre Chichi trasformava la stoffa di un foulard in una piccola tutina arancione.

“Prova questo” disse, porgendo i vestiti improvvisati al marito.

Quest’ultimo si disfece del gonnellino di carta e si vestì rapidamente.

“Purtroppo dovrai rimanere a piedi nudi, non posso farti anche degli stivaletti” disse la donna.

“Urca, che belli! Sono proprio comodi. Come farei senza di te?” chiese Goku con tono festante.

Chichi sorrise lusingata.


	3. Cap.3 Goku viene rapito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per l’iniziativa ‘I prompt del lunedì’ di Il giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt di M G O: Viaggio e Cambiamento.

Cap.3 Goku viene rapito

 

Nei vari specchi della casa compariva di sfuggita, da uno all’altro, una figura grande quanto un dito. Rapida stava avanzando, passando anche attraverso i vetri. I suoi capelli, con una voluminosa frangetta, ricadevano tutti verso destra. Faceva scattare i suoi grandi occhi in tutte le direzioni, le sue iridi verdi brillavano. Il resto del suo viso era nascosto dal tessuto di un mantello nero, che gli copriva anche il resto dei vestiti del medesimo colore.

Apparve alle spalle di Goku, nuovamente sul tavolo della cucina, attraverso il vetro di un bicchiere, fece scivolare fuori la mano e afferrò Goku.

Son gridò, venendo trascinato dalla superforza del giovane.

Chichi non riuscì ad afferrarlo che Goku era stato trascinato attraverso il vetro, diventato come una sostanza liquida e gelida.

“Goku!” gridò Chichi, afferrando il bicchiere che era tornato normale. Se lo rigirò tra le mani, il viso deformato dalla paura. “GOKU!” chiamò ancora.

Alle sue spalle, la figura del giovane con Son incosciente tra le braccia, passò dal vetro della finestra a quello del camioncino di un contadino, che stava passando vicino all’abitazione. Il mezzo si allontanò con il rumore fastidioso del suo motore.

Sopra di esso passò Junior in volo, atterrando davanti alla casa dei Son.

Udì le urla strazianti di Chichi: “Ridatemelo! Avete capito?! Chiunque voi siate, vi prego, ridatemelo!”.

Il namecciano vide Goshin atterrare alle sue spalle.

“Tu non entrare” disse.

< Qualunque cosa sia accaduta, dev’essere qualcosa di terribile > pensò.

 

***********

 

Il ragazzo attraversò un portale che era comparso davanti a uno degli specchi in cui era balzato.

Abbassò lo sguardo e osservò Son inerme tra le sue braccia, ancora svenuto, il corpo leggermente rannicchiato contro il suo petto.

< Quindi è così che appare uno dei guerrieri più forti dell’universo? Come un bambino spaventato? > si chiese.

“Il ‘cambiamento’ della tua stazza è solo il primo passo del viaggio che, tuo malgrado, hai appena iniziato a percorrere”.

 

 


	4. Cap.4 Nelle fauci del lupo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per l’iniziativa ‘I prompt del lunedì’ di Il giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt di D B: Tutto a posto?  
> \- Ti pare tutto a posto?!  
> \- No, mi pare che sia passato un uragano, ma volevo conferma.

Cap.4 Nelle fauci del lupo  
  


< Riapro gli occhi a fatica. Sono seduto a terra, almeno credo.

Il mio corpo si rifiuta di muoversi e a fatica cerco di mettere a fuoco. Non ricordo nemmeno quando ho perso conoscenza.

Un attimo… Chichi, amore mio, chissà come sarai in pena.

No, non doveva succedere!

Siamo in tempo di pace e tu eri così felice del tempo che avremmo trascorso insieme, da soli. Raggiante mi sorridevi e ora, invece, chissà dove sono finito. Eri così bella oggi…

Se solo non mi sentissi così debole, ma privato dei miei poteri sono anche più imbranato di un normale terrestre. Muovendo con immensa fatica e lentezza un arto, mi massaggio il capo con la mano. Che ricade inerte in avanti.

Ho cosà tanta vergogna di me stesso.

Come ho fatto a farmi ridurre così? Anche io ho un amor proprio!

Riesco finalmente a riprendere completamente conoscenza, accertandomi che la situazione ha del tragico.

Mi alzo in piedi a fatica.

È così buio intorno a me. Mi sento in trappola. Odio questa situazione, odio essere come un animale rinchiuso in una gabbia dalla quale non può chiedere aiuto.

Mi muovo a tentoni, non mi sembra di conoscere questo posto…

Urca, certo che non lo conosco! Sono passato attraverso uno specchio!

Cerco comunque di farmi un’idea, le pareti sono molto alte. Con i miei poteri forse avrei potuto distruggerle, ma adesso al tatto mi sembrano resistentissime… Però sono strane, come se fosse uno spessissimo cartone.

I miei occhi si abituano all’oscurità e noto che in cima ci sono delle fessure, considerando la distanza saranno grandi quanto la mia faccia.

Magari se riuscissi a raggiungerle, affacciandomi vedrei qualcosa dell’esterno > rifletté Goku.

Starnutì, tremando, i suoi piedi nudi erano ghiacciati, a contatto con qualcosa di freddo. Si strinse le braccia intorno al corpo tremante, cercando di riscaldarsi.

Si mise in ginocchio e tastò il pavimento, accorgendosi che si trattava di vetro.

< Con questo buio non posso specchiarmi

Sento delle voci, ma non capisco chi sia a parlare. Quando dal vetro esce una mano.

Urlo e, spaventato, cado all’indietro.

Che dolore, il mio povero fondoschiena. Che razza di fisico che mi ritrovo? Voglio tornare come prima!

Un giovane sconosciuto esce pian piano e mi appare davanti.

Lo riesco a vedere finalmente, forse perché da lui viene una strana luce >.

“Chi…chi sei?” domandò Goku, con tono spaventato.

Il bagliore emanato dal giovane si fece più tenue. Il giovane guardò Son rimettersi in piedi.

“È colpa tua se sono qui?! Riportami indietro!” gridò Goku.

Il rapitore sorrise, tristemente.

“Mi dispiace” mormorò. Venne nuovamente inghiottito dallo specchio.

Goku gridò, mentre tutt’intorno a lui iniziava a tremare, cadde carponi e fu abbagliato da una fortissima luce. Si coprì gli occhi feriti dall’improvviso bagliore con il braccio e gemette, sbatté le palpebre fino ad abituarsi alla nuova illuminazione.

Impallidì vedendo il giovane di stazza normale, gigantesco davanti a lui, che gli stava davanti.

Il ragazzo teneva una scatola in mano, Goku ne riconobbe le fessure.

< Mi avevano rinchiuso in uno scatolone?! Mi hanno preso per un animale?! > pensò. Si guardò intorno e notò che il ragazzo era seduto su un tavolo, lo stesso dove era appoggiato lo specchietto dove si trovava lui.

< Quest’immenso mobile mi appare come una gigantesca pianura marrone > pensò Goku.

“Tutto a posto?” chiese il ragazzo.

Son digrignò i denti e, rialzatosi in piedi, saltellò.

“Ti pare tutto a posto?!” gli urlò contro.

Il giovane guardò lo scatolo e osservò i microscopici mobili all’interno rotolati in giro e l’ambiente a soqquadro. 

“No, mi pare che sia passato un uragano, ma volevo conferma che ‘tu’ stessi bene” sussurrò.


	5. Cap.5 Come in A Way Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per l’iniziativa ‘I prompt del lunedì’ di Il giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt di D B: "Ho provato a scrivere una lettera a mano. Sto meglio... credo. ".

  
  


Chichi si avvicinò a Goshin, seduto sotto la veranda, sulla sedia a dondolo, il capo chino e gli occhi rossi. Dimenava i piedi, giocherellando con una matita.

“Stai meglio? Sei tornato parecchio scosso” disse la donna.

< Non avrei dovuto farmi vedere piangere da lui, lo avrà destabilizzato > pensò.

Goshin sospirò.

“I-in un videogioco ho visto un modo per calmarsi e ho tentato.

Ho provato a scrivere una lettera a mano. Sto meglio… credo…” sussurrò.

Chichi si massaggiò il collo.

“Sai, alle volte mi stupisco di quanto tua sia precoce” disse, sedendosi accanto a lui.

“Ho scritto a Junior perché mi sono arrabbiato. Io vorrei aiutare lui e Dende a rompere l’incatesimo.

Non voglio aspettare! Voglio salvare il nonno” gemette Goshin.

Chichi sgranò gli occhi e chiese: “Quindi c’è un incantesimo che può far tornare tuo nonno normale?”.

< Assomiglio tanto a nonno. Forse nonna è triste a guardarmi > pensò il bambino.

“Dovunque sia ora. Avevo promesso che lo avrei aiutato! Ora so arrivare al secondo livello” borbottò. Mordicchiò la matita.

Chichi gliela tolse di mano. 

“Sarai affamato. Ti preparo il pranzo?” chiese. Aveva il viso pallido, l’aria stanca e ogni tanto tremava, spaventata. 

Lo stomaco di Goshin brontolò e il bambino arrossì.

Chichi gli accarezzò la testa e si alzò in piedi.

“Non dimenticare che tua nonna è la migliore delle massaie, vieni, ti cucino qualcosa”.

Goshin si mise la lettera in tasca e le prese la mano, seguendola in casa.


	6. Cap.6 Annin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per l’iniziativa ‘I prompt del lunedì’ di Il giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt di D B:  
> \- Cos'è tutto questo sangue?!  
> \- Sst, non chiedere, crogiolati nell'ignoranza e vivi seren*!

Cap.6 Annin

 

Goku sgranò gli occhi vedendo la figura titanica della donna davanti a lui e deglutì, rabbrividendo.

“T-tu… sei…”. Iniziò a dire.

Lei gli posò un dito di sopra, facendolo ricadere pesantemente sullo specchio, tappandogli la bocca.

< M-mi sento… totalmente inerme. In questo momento potrebbe schiacciarmi. È così frustrante! Non so che fare, sono troppo piccolo per difendermi, troppo debole anche per farmi sentire! > pensò Goku, sgranando gli occhi.

“Lo sai cosa sei appena diventato?” chiese la mora, piegando le labbra in un ghigno. “Il mio giocattolo” rispose, sollevando il dito.

“Io non sono il giocattolo di nessuno!” strillò Goku, rimettendosi in piedi, barcollante.

La donna lo colpì al ventre con un indice, Goku si piegò in avanti e sputò sangue. La carceriera ridacchiò e infierì, colpendolo con entrambe le dita. Erano immense rispetto alla figura di Son e sferravano un attacco dietro l’altro. Son precipitò a terra più volte, sputando sangue, sentendo le ossa dolergli.

Sentiva la risata di lei risuonargli nelle orecchie.

< Non posso perdere contro delle dita! Non posso fare una figura simile! > gridò mentalmente. Tentò inutilmente di pararsi con le braccia, ma si trovò a volare sul tavolo pesantemente. Un altro colpo lo fece nuovamente rotolare sullo specchio.

“Fratello mio, non è una scenetta adorabile?” chiese.

Il ragazzo dall’aria triste entrò con il capo chino, guardò confuso Goku, abbandonato esanime.

“Cos'è tutto questo sangue?!” gridò, alzando la voce.

La sorella lo raggiunse e con l’indice dell’altra mano gli premette le labbra.

“Sssh, non chiedere, crogiolati nell'ignoranza e vivi sereno!” lo rassicurò.

< Questo vuol dire che è del prigioniero. Me lo ha fatto catturare per seviziarlo?! > si chiese e ingoiò rumorosamente, sentendo un sapore acido in bocca.

 “Invece d’infliggergli dolore, perché non gli dici a che motivo?” domandò, scuotendo il capo, facendo ondeggiare la fluente capigliatura.

La mora annuì vigorosamente.

“Giusto.

Vedi, Son Goku, io potrei ridarti il tuo aspetto e la tua vera stazza. In cambio dovrai acconsentire a sposarmi” sussurrò.

Goku serrò i pugni.

< Se non fosse vergognoso sfogherei la mia disperazione, ma non ho intenzione di cadere così in basso. Io credevo fosse mia amica e l’avevo relegata in un angolo della mia memoria. Certo che non è cambiata per niente, fisicamente… Una malvagia follia sembra aver preso possesso di lei > pensò.

Cercò di rialzarsi seduto, ma crollò nuovamente a faccia in giù, ansante, il sapore metallico del sangue in bocca.

< Se crede che mollerò, si sbaglia. Io amo solo la mia Chichi e nessun’altra >.

“Sei folle, Annin, se pensi che accetterò!” gridò.

“Tu accetterai di sposarmi, vedrai.

Per riscattare la colpa di tuo nonno. Un giorno si è semplicemente stancato di me ed è voluto andare in paradiso.

Mi ha buttato via. Come se si potesse buttare via una dea come me, la signora delle fenici!” tuonò Annin.

< Sì, aspetta e spera. Appena posso scappo e vado da mia moglie, chiuso il discorso.

Chi lo avrebbe mai detto che avrei rivisto Annin, tornata dal mio passato solo per tormentarmi. Cosa ho fatto per meritarmi tutto questo?! >.


	7. Cap.7 Il fratello di Annin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per l’iniziativa ‘I prompt del lunedì’ di Il giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt di D B:  
> "Non ho bisogno di essere l'eroe, per stanotte. "

Cap.7 Il fratello di Annin

 

 

Goku stava in un cantuccio, steso per terra.

< Quello… quello che è successo non riesco ancora a spiegarmelo. Sono nuovamente rinchiuso nella scatola. Meglio, qui non posso vedere nessuno.

Sono affamato, stanco, ferito >.  

Goccia a goccia, sottili stille di sangue colavano giù per tutto il corpo, fino a cadere sulla liscia superficie dello specchio sotto di lui.

Davanti a lui apparve il “ragazzo”, nuovamente ridotto, e con stretti in mano dei medicamenti. Quando Goku vide una siringa sul vassoietto che il carceriere teneva divenne blu dal terrore e tentò invano di sfondare il cartone per uscire.

L’immortale sorrise, nascondendo sotto delle bende la siringa.

“Devo solo curarti” disse gentilmente, cercando di passare il disinfettante sulle ferite del Son.

Goku tentò di divincolarsi, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

“Stai fermo” disse il giovane. Lo afferrò con un braccio e lo immobilizzò per terra.

“N-non mi fido…” gemette Son.

L’altro continuò a curarlo e sospirò.

“Ho sentito dire che sei l’eroe della Terra, non dovresti comportarti così” disse.

Goku lo guardò in viso e deglutì, le ferite gli bruciavano e le forze gli vennero meno.

“Stammi lontano!” gridò con voce isterica.

L’immortale si sedette a gambe incrociate.

“Capisco che tu sia spaventato…” disse.

Goku si morse l’interno della guancia.

“Posso anche sembrarti un bambino che fa i capricci, non è il mio comportamento che mi ha reso l’eroe del mio mondo!” sbraitò.  
Goku soffiò sulla ferita più vicina sul suo braccio, che al contatto con il disinfettante aveva cominciato a bruciare e a far uscire una patina di bollicine bianche.

“Su, fatti curare. Sembri un cucciolo” disse l’immortale.

“Tu sei il fratello di “quella” gli ricordò Son duro. “Fratellastro e inoltre non sono d’accordo con lei su questa follia. Fidati…”.

Goku assunse un’espressione riflessiva.

“Da-Davvero posso fidarmi di te?” domandò.

“Non sono come la mia sorellastra. Oh meglio, sono com’era prima, quando ancora era gentile. Il dolore causato dall’amore l’ha fatta impazzire” rispose il ragazzo. Approfittando del momento per iniziare a finire di curare Son e a fasciarlo.

“Allora… Non ho bisogno di essere l’eroe, stanotte” mormorò Goku. Chiuse gli occhi e crollò addormentato.

Il suo carceriere sospirò e gli accarezzò la testa.

“Scusami, per tutto questo” gemette.


	8. Cap.8 Notte di sospiri

Cap.8 Notte di sospiri

 

Le stelle brillavano fuori dalla finestra scavata nella roccia, illuminando il cielo notturno. Si udiva il frinire dei grilli e i versi di alcuni uccelli notturni. Due dinosauri erano intenti ad accoppiarsi, con versi gutturali, destando e facendo scappare gli uccelli diurni, appisolati nei loro nidi. Che ritornavano, in turbinio di piume colorate, una volta chetati, nei loro giacigli.

Chichi stringeva Goshin, addormentato tra le sue braccia e lo cullava, cantava ninna-nanne dolcemente, nella sua lingua natia, accarezzandogli i capelli delicatamente.

Il bambino, vinto dalla stanchezza, aveva il viso sereno nel sonno.

< Povero piccolo mio. I suoi occhi oggi avevano lo stesso taglio duro di quelli che aveva avuto suo padre, è stato difficile per il mio Goten crescere senza un padre. Oggi, facendo quei kata, mi pareva di rivedere il mio bambino.

Forse è per questo che decisi di allenarlo, tanti anni fa, anche se non ho mai avuto serenità nel lasciarli diventare degli alieni completi > pensò Chichi.

 

********* 

 

Annin si destò dal suo letto, indossava una camicia da notte di lunga seta rosso fuoco. Raggiunse la casetta di cartone e la sollevò, trovandovi Goku profondamente addormentato, abbandonato su un fianco, russava piano. Aveva le gambe aperte e teneva le braccia in una posizione confusa, alcune ferite si erano rimarginate.

Annin lo fissò incantata, posò la casetta accanto a lei.

< Ho costruito tutto per lui. I mobili adatti, un armadio pieno di altri vestiti. Sì, tutto perfetto.

Presto li utilizzerà e sarà una gioia vederlo iniziare ad apprezzare i miei sforzi. Sarà il primo passo per un matrimonio felice > si disse.

Con il visino appoggiato contro il vetro, il Goku in miniatura mormorò un nome: “Chichina”.

La donna si scurì.

< La ragazza con cui era quando l’ho conosciuto. Non capisco.

Come potrebbe mai scegliere una misera mortale che non mi è stata pari in bellezza persino in gioventù, ora che sicuramente la vecchiaia l’’ha deformata? Lei è una creatura inferiore, esposta al passare del tempo.

‘Io’ sono l’immortale creatura guardiana del ‘Calderone magico’ >. Avvertì un senso di fastidio e rimise lo scatolo sopra Son.

“Sarai mio Son Goku, che tu lo voglia o no!” disse, stringendo un pugno, il viso deformato dalla follia.


	9. Cap.9 Il cerchio spaventoso del loto bianco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per l’iniziativa ‘I prompt del lunedì’ di Il giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt di D B:  
> "Hanno attaccato senza preavviso."

Cap.9 Il cerchio spaventoso del loto bianco

La luce dell’alba indorava le case sulla Terra e tingeva di rosa il cielo.

Dal palazzo del Supremo provenivano delle urla.

“Non così! Stiamo tentando di dare vita alla tecnica del ‘cerchio dell’oscuro loto bianco’, non di sembrare due manichini!” stava gridando Junior furioso.

Dende lo guardò mortificato.

< Si aspetta che io sia sempre subito pronto a tutto. Come avrei potuto aspettarmi qualcosa del genere?

Chiunque sia stato a ridurre Goku e a rapirlo, ci hanno preso di sorpresa. Hanno attaccato all’improvviso! > pensò, serrando le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

Il namecciano sospirò vedendo il più giovane disperato. “Scusa, ma questo movimento lo avremo fatto almeno mille volte…” commentò il Demon Prince.

“Non ci riesco e poi le parole sono già così difficili di loro, ricordarmi anche i movimenti è impossibile” gemette Dende.

< In questi casi invidio Cargot. Il mio gemello è diventato un combattente su Neo-Namek e non si trova mai in situazioni simili! > pensò.

“Non dovresti avere noie a parlare nella nostra lingua” lo rimbeccò il maggiore.

“Questa è quella arcaica! Io conosco il namecciano corrente, lo sai. Da dopo la trasformazione in demone mi sono tenuto lontano da tutti gl’incantesimi pericolosi e antichi” si scusò Dende.

Entrambi iniziarono a roteare le braccia sopra di loro con i mignoli delle dita sollevate.

< Continuando a quel modo, il povero Goku non tornerà mai normale.

Non che io sia contento di fare un balletto stupido > pensò Junior. Dimenò le lunghe dita verdi e sottili dei piedi, muovendo le braccia, girando in cerchio. Sollevavano i piedi in modo sincronizzato.

Dende piegò il dito a sinistra e si sentì uno scoppiettio.

“Dovevi spostarlo a destra” gemette Junior, nuovamente alterato.

< La prossima volta che un nemico attacca così all’improvviso e mi mette in una situazione simile, se la vedrà con me > pensò Dende.

***********

Goku dormiva profondamente, un rivolo di saliva gli era gocciolato dalle labbra, finendo sulla superficie riflettente su cui era steso.

_ Goku sentì ridacchiare e si alzò seduto, si voltò e vide un se stesso bambino. _

_ “Da quando sei così triste?” domandò. _

_ Goku si alzò seduto e si grattò la testa, passandosi la mano tra le ciocche di capelli more larghe tre dito. _

_ “Già, amico mio, da quando sei così riflessivo?” chiese Goku supersaiyan, dietro la sua controparte infantile. _

_ < Questo è il frutto di un sogno? Tutto questo è così fumoso, impossibile > pensò Son. Sfiorò la mano della sua versione supersaiyan e chinò il capo, il se stesso bambino sorrideva. _

_ “Ti prego, perdonami ancora una volta” risuonò la voce del fratello di Annin. _

_ “Allora, lo perdonerai?” chiese il bambino. _

_ “Vuoi scappare o magari chiamerai quel giovane ‘cognato’?” lo interrogò il supersaiyan con tono derisorio. _

_ “Non lo so…” gemette Goku, indietreggiando. _

_ < Non lo so, vorrei che se ne andassero tutti. Voglio rimanere solo con la mia confusione! > pensò. _

Goku gorgogliò nel sonno.

Annin l’osservò attraverso la finestrella e sorrise.

“Ha mangiato?” domandò.

“Sì” rispose il fratello, chinando il capo.

“Si sta abituando a questa sua prigionia” cantilenò felice Annin.

“Così pare” disse il giovane.

< Mi sento come se avessi del fiele in bocca. Tutto questo è sbagliato > pensò.


	10. Cap.10 La fine di Annin

Cap.10 La fine di Annin  


 

< Mnh, che mal di testa.

Sono stato svegliato da una luce improvvisa, socchiudo gli occhi e vedo il tetto della casupola venire sollevato.

Si tratta di Annin è indossa un bikini succinto che non lascia poi molto all’immaginazione.

Cerco di alzarmi, le gambe mi tremano, tossisco e mi do la spinta, vado a sbattere contro il cartone, rovinando dolorosamente a terra.

Niente panico, evitiamo di perdere la testa… Vorrei che ci fossero Junior, Vegeta… Mi basterebbe Crilin > pensò Goku.

“Togliermi tutti i poteri con un trucchetto non è valido. Urca!” sbraitò.

Annin lo premette sul vetro con una mano, tenendolo bloccato, sentendolo divincolarsi sotto le sue dita.

< Come vorrei riavere i miei poteri!

Io sono Son Goku, ma sono anche Kakaroth: Ultima speranza. Per una volta vorrei che una speranza brillasse anche per me… >.

Annin lo sentì fare dei mugolii soffocati e ghignò.

< Non riuscirai a liberarti > pensò. Lo premette un paio di volte, facendogli sputare sangue.

< Le sue dita mi colpiscono una, due volte, mi sbatte violentemente.

Tutto si confonde, in un turbinio di colori e sangue.

Non tornerò a casa, non rivedrò i miei amati monti, non sentirò più il vento su di me, non ci sarà il sole, non ci saranno i profumi, non ci sarà la mia Chichi.

Mi lascio andare, le forze se ne sono andate definitivamente.

Quasi non sento quando inizia a toccarmi in modo invasivo.

Chiudo gli occhi. Faccia ciò che vuole, non ho più la forza di lottare… >.

Annin scoppiò a ridere, gettò indietro la testa, mentre i capelli mori le ondeggiavano dietro le spalle.

Il fratello la guardò con sguardo vitreo, si voltò verso la lancia di lei e tornò a fissarla. La vide giocherellare con il saiyan incosciente e i suoi occhi divennero gelidi.

Un urlo squarciò la stanza, Annin abbandonò Son sullo specchio e abbassò lentamente il capo. Del sangue le colò dalla bocca, mentre vedeva la punta della sua lancia attraversarle lo stomaco da parte a parte.

Il fratellastro la guardò cadere a terra, mentre sul pavimento si allargava una pozza di sangue.

< Guardo il cadavere di mia sorella, squarciato dalla sua stessa arma. Soltanto un immortale può ucciderne un altro. 

So cosa mi aspetterà adesso. Ho commesso una grave colpa: ho ucciso un mio pari e il consiglio delle altre divinità minori mi punirà con la morte per questo.

Non me ne pento. Ero stanco di vedere come usava i suoi poteri, la sua superiorità. Era impazzita e andava fermata, solo io potevo farlo. Dovevo caricarmi di questa colpa.

Il mio ultimo atto da uomo finalmente vivo sarà restituire a questo innocente la sua libertà > pensò il fratello di Annin. Spinse via il cadavere della sorellastra e raggiunse Goku, s’immerse nello specchio e ne riemerse miniaturizzato come Son. Si mise in ginocchio accanto a lui ed iniziò a schiaffeggiarlo delicatamente, fino a fargli riprendere i sensi.

Goku riaprì lentamente gli occhi.

< Non capisco.

Dov’è andata quella pazza? Ha deciso di lasciarmi stare? Eppure non mi ha fatto niente, mi ha lasciato in pace prima di…

Arrossisco scacciando questi pensieri, mentre a fatica tento di rimettermi in piedi > s’interrogò.

“Annin?” domandò con un filo di voce. Cercò di rialzarsi, il sangue rappreso sul corpo disseminato di ematomi. Ricadde e il giovane lo afferrò al volo, facendolo appoggiare alla sua spalla.

“Ti lascerà in pace” lo rassicurò con un sorriso tirato.

Goku annuì, si abbandonò e perse nuovamente i sensi.

L’immortale lo prese in braccio.

< Come l’ho portato via dalla sua normale esistenza, ora ve lo restituisco >.


	11. Cap.11 La profezia radiosa dell'amore

Cap.11 La profezia radiosa dell'amore

“È tornato” annunciò Dende, lasciandosi ricadere esausto sul pavimento a lastroni di marmo.

Junior era steso al suo fianco, a peso morto, con le braccia e le gambe spalancate a stella.

< Non c’è stato verso di eseguire la danza per l’incantesimo in nessun modo, nemmeno fosse stato contro il volere degli dei stessi > pensò.

< È finita > si disse Dende, guardando il cielo azzurro.

“Anche stavolta se l’è dovuta cavare da solo” ammise il Demon Prince, che nonostante fosse stanco, controllava meglio le sue reazioni.

*******

Chichi stringeva il cuscino umido di lacrime con entrambe le mani, tremando nel sonno.

“Goku… Goku” chiamava nell’incoscienza con voce rauca.

“Nonna!”. Un urlo risuonò dal piano di sotto. 

La donna mugolò.

“NONNA!” chiamò Goshin più forte. 

Chichi gemette, si portò lentamente una mano alla testa massaggiandola e si svegliò, battendo le palpebre. Si alzò seduta e si guardò intorno confusa.

 “Nonnaaaa, vieni!” sbraitò il nipote.

Chichi mise i piedi per terra, udì dei passi e sospirò, scuotendo il capo.

< Avrà anche l’aspetto di mio marito, ma è cocciuto come un Briefs > pensò, sospirando. Rialzò la testa sentendo che i passi si erano fermati, s’irrigidì sgranando gli occhi e portò lentamente la mano alla bocca, avvertendo il battito cardiaco decelerare.

Guardò Goku davanti a lei, le sorrideva.

< Un altro sogno? > si chiese.

Goshin si affacciò da dietro la gamba dell’adulto.

“Hai visto? Il nonno è tornato! Ed è anche a grandezza naturale” disse, chiudendo gli occhi.

Chichi scoppiò a piangere, corse verso il marito rischiando di cadere e lo strinse, nascondendogli il viso contro il petto, singhiozzando rumorosamente.

“Non sai che ore di angoscia ho vissuto! Goku, oh, Goku!” lo chiamò.

Goku le accarezzò delicatamente la testa.

< Ho quasi paura che a parlare, lei svanirebbe > pensò. Le sollevò il capo e avvicinò le sue labbra a quelle di lei.

Goshin si allontanò, scuotendo il capo.

“Quanto sono sdolcinati gli adulti” borbottò, incrociando le braccia dietro la testa. Si affacciò e vide la navicella di Bulma solcare il cielo, diretta alla Capsule corporation. “Evviva, mamma e papà stanno tornando” festeggiò.


End file.
